<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sign on the dotted line by lovebeyondmeasure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241532">sign on the dotted line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure'>lovebeyondmeasure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Including How To Spell His Name As It Turns Out), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Sansa Stark, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I’m thinking we ought to have practiced your new signature at home,” Sansa said mildly. </p><p>“I panicked,” he said, trying to sound not-panicked, or at least less-panicked. It didn’t go well. “I think I own a yacht now, in my defense.”</p><p>“Jon, you know I adore you,” Sansa said. “But that’s not actually an excuse for this thing you have just done. Were vowels on a two-for-one sale?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sign on the dotted line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts">spacegandalf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend misspelled Targaryen in the chat. And then I wondered which character might actually do that, and then this happened. I am not taking further questions at this time. Thank you.</p><p>"sorry i panicked i don't know how to spell the surname" - spacegandalf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just sign at the bottom when you’re done reading it over, and we’ll start the transfer process now,” the clerk said, her voice as clipped and precise as her clothing. Jon nodded, feeling a bit like Harry Potter must have felt when he found out about magic.</p><p>It was just. A very lot of money.</p><p>“Jon,” Sansa said softly beside him. “Have you forgotten how to write, or shall I re-teach you how to hold a pen?”</p><p>He scrunched his nose at her and picked up the pen. He knew she was reading it over for him, because she was much cleverer at things like legal documents than he was; Jon took a moment to just look at the list of things he was apparently now taking charge of.</p><p>Hang on, was that a <i>yacht?</i></p><p>“It looks all right, Jon, go ahead and sign it,” Sansa said, nudging him, and so he pointed the pen at the line he was meant to sign on, and he was halfway into his J before he remembered he ought to be using his new name— his new legal name, on this important legal document— </p><p>J- ae- h- ae-</p><p>He managed his first name alright and went right into his new last name, which was. A mistake.</p><p>Well, it started with a T, so he was on firm footing, and there were for sure several vowels, at least one r, at least one g and at least one y, and he just let the pen skate across the paper and hoped no one looked at it too closely.</p><p>Of course, Sansa was right there.</p><p>“Jon,” she said, smiling pleasantly, her tone placid, “what the entire glorious fuck have you just written there?”</p><p>“My name,” he tried to say firmly, only he couldn’t, because it wasn’t, in any sense of the word, his name. His name was still, in his heart, Jon Snow. Legally, it was Jaehaerys Targaryen, because his birth father had been a prick who was obsessed with his supposedly glorious family history.</p><p>What Jon had just written was “Jaehaerhys Tagaraeyan.”</p><p>“You know, I’m thinking we ought to have practiced your new signature at home,” Sansa said mildly. </p><p>“I panicked,” he said, trying to sound not-panicked, or at least less-panicked. It didn’t go well. “I think I own a yacht now, in my defense.”</p><p>“Jon, you know I adore you,” Sansa said. “But that’s not actually an excuse for this thing you have just done. Were vowels on a two-for-one sale?”</p><p>Jon jabbed a finger at the paper. “Oi, do <i>not</i> blame me for the vowel thing, I'm not taking responsibility for that one.”</p><p>“And yet, this is a thing you have done,” Sansa said, covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>The clerk came back in, holding a ring of keys. They swiveled to face her. “If you’re all set, I can take you to see the safe deposit boxes,” she said.</p><p>“Boxes,” Jon repeated weakly. “Plural.”</p><p>“Shall we, Jaehaerys?” Sansa asked pointedly, taking his hand and pulling him up from his chair. Jon knew, deep in his heart, right next to the spot that said his name was Jon Snow, that Sansa was never, ever going to let him live this moment down. </p><p>He gestured to the door with his free hand. “After you, darling.”</p><p>She gave him a smile that spoke volumes. Jon wondered if there was anything sparkly in his new safe deposit boxes she might like to have. He’d like to give her something for the way she was dealing with all of this, and helping him deal with all of this, and possibly for the fact that he knew when they returned to their flat she really would make him sit down and sign his new name over and over until he had it right. </p><p>Sansa started to giggle beside him as they were waiting for the clerk to unlock a door. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asked. He could do with a laugh.</p><p>“I’m trying to figure out how to pronounce the name you just signed,” she said, voice wobbling, “and I just— how did you go so wrong, Jon?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” he said. “I told you, I panicked!”</p><p>She squeezed his hand. “It’s alright, I won’t tell anyone,” she said, and Jon leaned over to kiss her cheek.</p><p>Fuck, maybe the sparkly thing he could give her was a ring. He could certainly afford one now. This whole being-rich thing had to have <i>some</i> upsides, didn't it?</p><p>The name certainly didn't qualify, that was for fucking sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>